Adventures at All Mobs High!
by Mooshie Girl
Summary: Minnow Falls is a typical human in the land of Minecraft, and so far, her life has been pretty easy. But when she starts school at All Mobs High, she's in for a big change. Who will she meet there? What friends will she make? What bullies will she encounter? You'll have to find out in "Adventures at All Mobs High!" (respectful criticism is encouraged; story is family-friendly)


**New School, New Everything!**

All was peaceful this morning... my home was nice and quiet, the beautiful sunlight beamed through my room's only window, and I was sound asleep. But then... "SQUAWK! SQUAWK!" My brown eyes shoot open at the sound of my pet Parrot, Floppy, screaming at the top of his little birdie lungs. "CHEESY MACS! CHEESY MACS! CHEESY MACS!" he yelled at an ear-piercing volume. "Uggggh, seriously Floppy? You want mac n' cheese this early in the morning?!" I groaned. He called them cheesy macs because of a joke I made one time about macaroni and cheese. Apparently he only remembered the one joke I made about it and not all of the other times I actually said it _normally_. I slowly rolled out of bed, knowing that I needed to make him AND I some breakfast. I rose up from the ground and attempted to stand up on my feet. It always takes me a minute before I can fully gain my balance in the mornings, so I was wobbling all over the place. But before I went anywhere, I decided to take a look at my clock, to know how much time I would have before I would have to go to school. My blurry morning vision cleared up, and there I was it, right there on my clock... "8:00 A.M.?!" I yelled. School starts at 8:30, and if I didn't hurry up, I would be late! I immediately ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. My hair is light brown with bangs that go across my forehead, contrasting a little bit with my darker brown eyes. I had a heart-shaped face, and though I wasn't the tallest person, I was pretty satisfied with only being 5'2 at 14 years old. I pushed my black glasses up as I brushed my teeth, so that they wouldn't fall into the sink, and brushed my hair straight afterwards.

_** I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late! **_I thought to myself as I darted back into my room to put my clothes on. I decided to wear all black with a little bit of purple here and there, but not because I'm Goth or anything like that... It's because I'm OBSESSED with endermen. I have black high tops with purple laces that are the color of endermen eyes, black leggings, a baggy black hoodie with purple drawstrings to match my shoelaces, and a black hat on my head. You know those hats some people wear that kind of make it look like they have cat ears underneath it? Well, mine kind of looks like that, but you can obviously tell that I don't have cat ears. It only gives off that sort of appearance due to the edges poking out on the sides. Anyways, I heard my mother yell my name and almost had a panic attack. How was I going to explain this to her? I didn't have an excuse other than the fact that I forgot to set my redstone alarm system on before I went to bed! I might just be LATE to my first day of HIGH SCHOOL! "Minnow! Minnow!" She continued to holler.

"I'm coming!" I yelled from my room. I ran out to see her in the kitchen with my breakfast AND Floppy's breakfast made. We only have a one story house, so it's not like it took me long to get there or anything. Also, my dad left for work already, so mom was the only one to help me right now. But to be honest, I did not expect her to make my parrot's breakfast along with my own. I usually do this kind of stuff myself. My mom looked at my shocked face with amusement and let out a soft laugh. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. Her blue eyes smiling along with her lips as a strand of her chestnut brown hair fell in front of her face. She tucked the strand behind her ear and said "I thought you might forget to set your redstone alarm system before you went to bed, so I set my own on to make sure that you weren't late to your first day at All Mobs High!" My look of shock faded into a heartwarming smile as I ran over to hug her. "Thank you mom." I responded, my voice full of sincerity.

"You're welcome my dear," my mother spoke in her usual comforting voice. I looked over to where the counter was, and saw a little red lunchbox made of metal sitting on it. "I made lunch too!" mom said cheerily. "Wow, thanks mom! This is all so considerate of you, I... I don't know what to say!" I told my mother, with a grateful look on my face. "Well, don't say anything right now, just go get ready! You only have five minutes before the bus gets here!" After hearing her say those words, I rushed to get a spoon out of the silverware drawer and scooped up some mac n' cheese out of a pot. I plopped it straight into a little bowl that said "Floppy" on it that was lying on the countertop beside the stove, and rushed to my room so that I could give it to my little green parrot. After I did that, I was pretty much rushing around to get everything packed and scarfed down the cereal breakfast that my mother had made me. The bus had just arrived in my village, and I kissed my mom goodbye as I slung my bright red backpack over my shoulder and ran out to enter the vehicle.

I stepped into the bus and saw a BUNCH of different monsters and mobs in there. There were blazes, slimes, villager humans, regular humans (like myself), and, to my joy... ENDERMEN! I sat next to a specifically lonely looking enderman in the back right seat of the bus and totally fangirled in my mind. I had never actually met one face-to-face, but I looked up to them very much. They weren't temperamental like a lot of the other monsters, but instead, were usually pretty patient... unless you looked them in the eye, of course. They were also mysterious and unpredictable. I wanted to be friendly and patient like the endermen, but also have a mysterious aspect to me. I try to do the mysterious thing through my looks, as you can see, but it's pretty hard for a short girl with glasses and freckles to look ANYWHERE NEAR as intimidating as an enderman. I looked to the tall, dark figure sitting beside me. He was also dressed in all black, but his clothes were a bit different. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that had a hood on it, but it wasn't a hoodie. He had black pants that weren't skin tight, of course, because that would just look weird on a boy enderman, and wore men's combat boots... that were also black, as I'm sure you've already guessed. I looked up to the head of the shadowy figure beside me that was looking out of the bus window, and finally gained enough courage to talk to him. "Hello." I said in a friendly, cheerful voice. The hooded figure looked over to his left and then down at me. His square purple eyes focused on me, or rather the top of my head, as he said, "Elloh." At first I was extremely confused as to what on earth he meant by "Elloh"? Then, it hit me. I should have remembered! The endermen language is just BACKWARDS ENGLISH! He was really saying, "Hello." But I guess I didn't express that moment of realization on my face, because he cleared his throat and then said "I mean, Hello," in a deep, crisp voice. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm just too used to talking to other endermen. I'll have to get used to talking in regular English..."

"That's okay!" I said. "I'd probably do the same thing if I were an enderman. Err, maybe, enderwoman?"

"Yes, you would be an enderwoman if you were the same species as me."

"Oh, also, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"I'm Leac, or as you say in your language, Cael."

"Cael... Cael! I like that! I'm Minnow, it's very nice to meet you... Cael." I said in a sweet tone as I looked up at him. He just smiled a little bit (I could tell because his eyes smiled with him) and said, "It's nice to meet you too." After that we didn't talk much. He wasn't a super talkative person, but hey, at least he was friendly. About 8 minutes after our conversation, we arrived at the school. I had to kind of squish Cael a little bit so that I could see our new school out of his window. I stood on the seat with my knees so that I could get a clearer view. "Woah!" I exclaimed, my face showing amazement. "This school is amazing!" It was gigantic! It was white with a big, modern build, giant blue letters that said 'All Mobs School,' and was 4 stories tall! It also had pretty decorations, though, with some flowers in a garden surrounding it, and many different windows that revealed each floor of the school. I guess I was staring at the school for too long, though, because Cael looked slightly annoyed and tried to gently push me away so that he could get out of his seat. I took the hint and got out of my seat, allowing him to get out too, as we both stood up in the bus. Now, looking at this guy in full, he towered about 3 feet over me! I guess that was sort of normal for an enderman, though.

We both were the last people to exit the bus, and as soon as we got out, I saw my tall friend go to meet with his endermen-filled posse. I figured I should just let him go with his friends, because I had my own person to find. I looked over in the direction of the school and saw my friend, Parly, waving his hand above the crowd of students. I tried my best to get through the hundreds of mobs pouring into the school and finally met up with my colorful friend. Parly is a parrot-human mob mix. A mob mix is a rare mutation where one purebred mob is born, but has some characteristics of a different kind of mob or animal that it isn't related to in any way. In this case, Parly is a parrot boy. He has colorful parrot wings, a few feathers coming out of the back of his head, and cute little black bird eyes. His still looks mostly human, though, with his short blonde hair, peachy skin, and human form. He wore a blue, yellow, and red jacket to match the colors of his feathers (with two holes cut in the back, of course, so that his wings could come out), a black T-shirt underneath the jacket, blue jeans (with a little bit of light blue on the worn-out areas), and plain black tennis shoes with white shoelaces. He's the same age as me, but he skipped a grade, so he will be going into tenth grade instead of going into ninth like me. "Yaaay you're here! I was worried that you were going to be late." Parly said as we walked into the school together. He's a close friend of mine, but not like in a romantic way... or anything like that. "Can you believe it Parley? We're going into high school together!" I said happily. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'But he's in 10th grade! Shouldn't this be his SECOND year of high school?' Typically you would be correct. But me and Parly were both homeschooled together throughout the first, second, third, and middle school grades, and we wanted to start High School at the same time together. So, he was homeschooled for his first high school year. But now, everything is changing for the both of us. We are in a new school with a bunch of older kids, and we don't even know where to start! Though, the "don't even know where to start thing" only lasted for about five minutes as Parly gasped at the sight of art class sign-ups. "Ooh! I want to do art! I'm going to sign up for the art class!" Parley exclaimed excitedly, running to the art sign-up table. I continued walking until a little green slime with blonde pigtails tied with little pink hair ties said "Hey, you!" She was sitting at a rectangular white table with sign-up sheets lying in a neat pile atop it. I was confused about who she was talking to at first, but as soon as I looked her in the eye, she said, "Yeah, you! Do you want to sign up for the cheer squad?" I kind of hesitated at first, but eventually walked over there so that I could see what she was talking about. "I'm Bailey, head cheerleader of the All Mobs Ocelots!" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Hi Bailey, I'm Minnow. It's nice to meet you! But I should probably tell you that I'm not very good at cheerleader things. I can't do splits, flips, somersaults, or anything like that." I told her in a genuine manner.

"That's alright, you can be our _flyer_!"

"What's that?"

"You'll be the person that we throw in the air and do tricks with! You won't need to do any somersaults or splits as the flyer. We really need more people on our team!"

"Alright, sounds fun! When are the tryouts?" It really did sound fun. I'm was still a bit nervous though...

"Meet us in the gymnasium after school. And if you need a ride home, we have a small bus reserved for cheerleaders only."

"Okay! I guess I'll see you there, Bailey!" I responded merrily. The little slime smiled as I walked off towards my first class. And so begun my first day of high school...


End file.
